Mohammed Shami
| birth_place = Jonagar, Bengal, India | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | international = true | odidebutdate = 6 January | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 195 | lastodidate = 11 December | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = South Africa | odishirt = 11 | testdebutdate = 6 November | testdebutyear = 2013 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 280 | lasttestdate = 14 November | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = West Indies | club1 = Bengal | year1 = 2010/11–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year2 = 2012–present | clubnumber2 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = 12 | bat avg1 = 6.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 11 | deliveries1 = 295 | wickets1 = 11 | bowl avg1 = 16.54 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/47 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/- | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 20 | runs2 = 15 | bat avg2 = 3.75 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 8 | deliveries2 = 1003 | wickets2 = 30 | bowl avg2 = 30.06 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 3/42 | catches/stumpings2 = 3/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 20 | runs3 = 242 | bat avg3 = 11.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 33* | deliveries3 = 3984 | wickets3 = 82 | bowl avg3 = 25.37 | fivefor3 = 4 | tenfor3 = 2 | best bowling3 = 11/151 | catches/stumpings3 = 7/– | column4 = List A | matches4 = 44 | runs4 = 135 | bat avg4 = 7.94 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 26 | deliveries4 = 2174 | wickets4 = 73 | bowl avg4 = 25.89 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 4/62 | catches/stumpings4 = 14/– | date = 12 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/indian-premier-league-2012/content/player/481896.html Cricinfo }} Mohammed Shami Ahmed (born 9 March 1990, Jonagar, Bengal) is an Indian cricketer who plays for India in Tests and ODI and for Bengal in domestic cricket. He is a right-arm fast bowler. He is currently a part of Kolkata Knight Riders squad in the Indian Premier League. He is a swing and seam bowler who bowls deliveries at an average of 140 kmph which make him a deceptively potent fast bowler. Career Shami Ahmed made his first-class debut in 2010 against Assam, picking up three wickets. He has enjoyed more success in the domestic Twenty format, having played eight games, picking up 14 wickets with a best haul of 4 for 24. He was signed by Kolkata Knight Riders for the 2011 Indian Premier League. In the aftermath of good performance in the domestic season, he was selected for the West Indies-bound India A squad in 2012. He shared a match winning partnership of 73 runs for the 10th wicket with Cheteshwar Pujara during India A's unofficial Test match against the West Indies A in June 2012. In Ranji Trophy 2012–13 match against Hyderabad in a green top at Eden Gardens, he took 4/36 and 6/71, and scored 15* from 6 balls in the 2nd innings to help his side win the match by 4 wickets, along with Wriddhiman Saha. He also took 7/79 and 4/72 against Madhya Pradesh at the Holkar Cricket Stadium in Indore in Ranji Trophy 2012–13, but in spite of that his side lost the match by 138 runs. It included a hat-trick in the 1st innings to wipe out the tail. He debuted in Test Cricket against west indies at Eden Gardens and took nine wickets. International career As a result of his good performances in the domestic matches, Shami Ahmed was selected for India's ODI series against Pakistan replacing his Bengal teammate Ashok Dinda and subsequently made his debut in the third ODI at Delhi on 6 January 2013. He returned tidy figures of 1/23 from 9 overs in a low-scoring game that India won by 10 runs. He was selected for the Australian tour of India in October 2013. After sitting on the bench for the first 3 matches, he was given chance in the fourth match in which he took 3 wickets. Till 21 November 2013 - Shami played 2 Tests and 15 ODI matches and got 11 and 18 wickets respectively. He made his Test Debut against West Indies on 6 November 2013 in his home crowd Eden Gardens, Kolkata. He got his maiden Test Wicket of Kieran Powell. Mohammed Shami finished with figures of 17-2-71-4 in the first innings of the test match. In second innings, his figures were 13.1-0-47-5. He had a dream debut, taking 9 wickets for 118 runs - the most by an Indian pacer on debut replacing Munaf Patel's 7 wickets for 97 runs in Mohali,2006. External links * Shami Ahmed – Cricinfo Category:Indian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1990 birthsCategory:Living people